Let The Games Begin
by Pnkx
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!* REVIEW PZ! *Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my story.* Koga and Inuyasha have an all out battle over Kagome's heart. In the end Kagome makes her decision which causes someones heart to break.
1. A Wolfs Instinct

Hey persons! This my second story its gonna be way longer than "The End Is Near". This chapter is short (I did it on purpose hehehe) the next chapter will be longer, wemember (~~ hehehe) PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Let the Games Begin  
  
A Wolfs Instinct  
  
"Kagome, don't go with him, please come with me, I love you!" Koga cried out trying to catch up with Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome, be mine, I love you, come back to me!" Koga caught up with Kagome and pulled on her arm. Soon Koga and Inuyasha were playing Tug-of-War with Kagome. "Let her go half-breed!" Koga snarled. With one hard tug Kagome disintegrated into many pieces and disappeared. "No!" Koga yelled and dropped to his knees, he looked up and saw Inuyasha grin then he started to laugh. "You bastard!" He ran up to kill Inuyasha but he disappeared. Suddenly arrows surrounded him, they came towards him.  
  
"Ahh," Koga woke up from his terrible nightmare. One minion came to his assistance.  
  
"Koga are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Go away," He signaled him away with a wave of his hand, but kept the eye contact broken; he didn't dare show his minion his tears, "Get out."  
  
"Yes, Koga," he turned and walked away leaving his presence.  
  
Koga wiped his tears and lay back in his bed staring at the top of the cave. 'Damn Inuyasha, if it wasn't for him I'd have Kagome. if I don't get her she'll be his.' He swallowed hard and sighed deeply trying to forget the terrible nightmare he had.  
  
He got up and got dressed; he walked out of his cave and took a walk around the perimeter. He sniffed in the night air and exhaled. "Well, Inuyasha let the games begin." He smirked and took off into the night.  
  
In my opinion Koga is way hotter than Inuyasha, but Inuyasha is my main husband I still have: Sesshomaru, Miroku, Naraku, Yusuke, Kurama, and Trunks. Like my husbands? hehehe. Review please I love putting cliffhangers on the first chapter, I do this to make all you interested readers crazy! Cause I'm already crazy thankx to my crazy friend Cristy for giving me her contagious dieses, I'm still trying to find out what it is too! 


	2. Reunion

Oh c'mon people, HOW COME NOT MANY REVIEWS! It's coo, I see most of you are still stuck on my first story. That one is on chapter 2 and the story is coming to an end its only 4 chapters but its pretty good this one is 7 but its long. Oh, sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, I was at a dance on Thursday and ya know, I was gettin' my freak on! Also I was shopping with my family cause I'm special. (Cristy: Special ED) SHUT UP CRUSTY! Anyway, in this chapter Koga meets Kagome again and forms a plan for chapter 3!  
  
Reunion  
  
"Kagome, don't go with that damn wolf!" Inuyasha snarled. "Don't leave me, come back!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and spun her around to face him. "I love you, stay with me!" 'Did I just say that?' He looked straight into her eyes, but she just laughed. She moved out of his grip and ran to Koga and then kissed him. Inuyasha felt a bad pain in his chest; Kagome shot an arrow through his heart; an arrow of pain. He fell to his knees and held his head down. Hearing footsteps he looked up, eyes half open seeing Kagome with another arrow ready she brought it back-  
  
Inuyasha woke and stared dumbfounded at the night sky. He sat up quickly and stared at the girl that slept below with Shippo. 'Damn girl, why is she making me have these damn dreams? Koga if you ever took her I'd. what am I thinking, I could care less.' He snorted and fell back asleep on his branch, thinking only of happy thoughts, if he could with all the terrible things that haunted him, his father, his mother, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kikyo. He thought of Kagome and her sweet scent filling his senses. Soon as he knew it he was asleep.  
  
^.~  
  
Kagome woke to the sun hitting her face; she opened her eyes and was blinded for a minute until she saw two amber eyes staring at her from above, "Inu-yasha?" She yawned and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Took you long enough to get up, lets go," he said as he hopped down from the tree branch. As he landed he added, "wake the brat too," he growled and walked away.  
  
"Shippo, Shippo, wake up, it's time to go." She shook the little bundle in her arms until he awoke from slumber.  
  
"Ka-Kagome? Oh, I'm up, I'm up," he got up; yawned and walked away to use the little kitsunes' room.  
  
"Looks like ladies to the right," she got up and went to do the same method. When Kagome was finished she heard a pouring sound. She walked towards it until she saw Inuyasha taking a piss. She saw a part of him she'd never expect to see. As she looked up in fear at Inuyasha's shocked and furious face her heart stopped.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as he pulled up his pants.  
  
Kagome was so embarrassed she started to run. She ran until she found herself stopping and laughing. She didn't know if she was laughing because of his private or the look on his face. After a while she walked back towards their camp; ready to face Inuyasha; she didn't know if she would cry or laugh. 'I know he'll be pissed at me when I get back.' She smiled a little and stopped to see two beautiful blue eyes staring at her. She took a step back and gasped.  
  
"You know Kagome, you shouldn't go out in the woods alone and unarmed." Koga smiled and took a step forward. "Long time no see, Kagome," he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I've missed your beautiful face."  
  
Kagome flushed and looked at him with a surprised expression, "Koga, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had some things on my mind so I wanted to clear my head," he lied. "So, why are you out here by your lonesome?"  
  
Kagome's sad expression faded as she began to laugh. Koga looked at her in confusion. "I had a bad encounter with Inuyasha; you could say I saw a part of him you don't see everyday," she continuously laughed.  
  
Koga crossed his arms and snorted. "I bet he was steamed, not like he's ever got a big smile on his face," he swung his ponytail and smiled. "C'mon I'll take you back to your camp faster so they won't worry about you too much."  
  
"Uh, thanks Koga, I owe you one," she winked at him.  
  
"I'll carry you in my arms, I have back problems," he rubbed his back even though he was lying.  
  
"Um, alright, lets go." Kagome stood in front of Koga and he picked her up, bridle style.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hold on," with that he took off. He was so happy to be surrounded by Kagome's scent. He didn't want to let go. The way she gripped around his neck, laid her head on his chest, and her scent alone drove him crazy. He stopped after a while and set her down.  
  
"This is as far as I'll take you, I don't want to get in a quarrel with that half-breed," he smirked and hugged Kagome. He whispered into her hair, "can we talk tonight?"  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you, um, where?" she asked shyly.  
  
"It's where I'll meet you, I'll be near you. When you feel me just follow, okay?" He placed a kiss on her cheek and took off.  
  
Kagome touched her cheek, smiled and sighed. 'When will he learn?' She turned towards the camp, hearing Shippo calling her name. Soon she began to run.  
  
Koga looked at her departure and smiled. 'She'll be mine tonight, I know it.' He took one last glance at her and then disappeared into forest.  
  
*CLIFFHANGER!!!* I'm so EVIL! I love making all you peoples as crazy as I do this for the halibut. But this doesn't last; chapter 3 will be up this week on um, Tuesday or Wednesday. I hope you enjoy the next chapter cause Kagome gets a kick out of Koga! (hehehe) 


	3. Close Encounter

I LOVED the REVIEWS thank you sooooooo much. I'm glad you all have nice thingy's to say about my story. In this chapter someone almost gets kissed, can you guess? Enjoy! I promise happy results.  
  
Close Encounter  
  
"Kagome, why is Inuyasha so far ahead of us today, and not playing any attention to us?" Shippo asked staring worriedly at Kagome.  
  
"Uhh, I think he's having a bad day today," Kagome lied trying her best not to laugh.  
  
"Watch this Kagome," Shippo jumped out of her arms and yelled, "Inuyasha's a stupid half-breed!" He covered his head and waited for Inuyasha to pound him into the dirt but it never came. As he looked forward he saw Inuyasha walking still and growling under his breath. "Kagome, he's scaring me." Shippo jumped into her arms and buried his face in her chest.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo, he'll be back to himself in a few days, "Kagome assured him with a hug and a smile.  
  
^.~  
  
The group kept walking towards the village until nightfall. The whole time Inuyasha walked ahead not speaking to anyone, the only words he said to Kagome and Shippo was 'let's set up camp,' but he didn't say it in the friendliest way. They set their camp up and Inuyasha jumped into a high tree branch.  
  
^.~  
  
Kagome waited until Shippo and Inuyasha were asleep then went to go find Koga. She gently placed Shippo down on the sleeping bag and peeked out to see if Inuyasha was asleep, she couldn't see him that well but was certain he was asleep. She closed her eyes and searched for his aura. She found it to her left and grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows. She looked back at the camp then took off.  
  
Little did she know that Inuyasha was watching her and following her silently. 'Where in the hell does she think she's going?' Inuyasha kept a close eye on her every move.  
  
Kagome had an arrow ready in hand just in case something might try to ravage her.  
  
"Kagome, over here," Koga called from her right.  
  
Kagome jumped up and nearly had a heart attack. "Oh, Koga, you scared the heck out of me!" She sighed in relief and walked towards him.  
  
Inuyasha, a few meters away, snarled seeing Koga giving Kagome a hug. He kept his guard up, ready to protect Kagome, even though she saw his, well, you know!  
  
"So Koga, what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked breaking the hug.  
  
Koga closed his eyes and smirked, 'so Inuyasha you're here, this should be interesting.' He reopened his eyes and stared seriously at Kagome. "Walk with me somewhere, I want to show you something." He smiled and held out his hand. "It's a surprise, do you trust me?"  
  
"Yay, a surprise!" Kagome closed her eyes in glee and clasped her hand together happily. Noticing what she was doing, she opened her eyes to see a shocked Koga still holding out his hand. "Uh, sorry, things like that get me really happy, sure lets go!" Kagome grabbed his hand and started to walk away dragging him behind her, "a surprise, a surprise!"  
  
"Uh, Kagome It's, um, that." Koga looked at the eccentric girl dragging him in the wrong direction. "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome stopped mid step and turned around, "I did it again didn't I?"  
  
"Ya sure did," Koga stopped and laughed. "C'mon it's this way, remember close your eyes." Koga led her deep into the forest (with Inuyasha close behind) until they came to a stop. Koga then placed Kagome in front of him; "You can open your eyes now."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to a see a big beautiful valley with a blue clear river that sparkled brightly in the moonlight. The valley was a wonder before her eyes; the grassland was covered with closed lilies and daises. "It's, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever saw!" Kagome said with amazed eyes.  
  
"It's mine, it's been mine since I was young, you should see how beautiful it is at sunrise." Koga spoke softly. "It reminds me of your beauty, and I'm giving it to you."  
  
Kagome spun around a looked over his face; she knew by his expression that he was serious. She instantly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to a big hug. "Do you mean it? All mine? It's so beautiful," She stared into those big beautiful wild blue eyes; full of excitement and courage; the eyes of an untamed spirit.  
  
Koga gripped her back and spoke softly, "not nearly as beautiful as you." He then leaned down ready to greet Kagome to a passionate kiss.  
  
Inuyasha was about ready to beat the shit out of Koga. He almost couldn't control himself very long. 'If he kisses her I'll kill that asshole. He better not touch my, MY KAGOME.'  
  
She saw Koga's approach and froze, for some unknown reason she didn't want to move away so she gave into his embrace. Just as their lips barely wiped each other-  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?" Shippo called from afar.  
  
She broke away from his arms before their lips could really meet each other. "Shippo!" She called, "what is he doing going off alone? Koga I have too-  
  
"I know," he said sadly, Kagome please came back with me," he pleaded.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo's yells came closer.  
  
"Koga, I don't know, I have too,'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Please Kagome, just think about it."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Bye," she took off to find Shippo and save him from any danger that might come.  
  
"Bye my love," Koga said softly looking in her direction. He looked back at the valley then ran off.  
  
"Shippo!" She found her little companion and scooped him up in a big hug. "Shippo, you know not to go off by yourself, you could have gotten hurt, why did you come here?" She asked, tears almost falling as if he was her own child.  
  
"When I woke up you were gone and so was Inuyasha, I was afraid so I followed your scent." He hugged Kagome tight. "I'm sorry I went off by myself."  
  
"Shippo, it's okay, you were afraid, and had every right to look for me." She put him down and wiped the tiny tears falling down his cheeks. "Now, you said Inuyasha was gone too, where could he have went?"  
  
"I don't know, can you sense him?" he asked still shaky.  
  
"Yeah, he's back at the camp I think," she picked up Shippo and walked back towards camp.  
  
The whole walk she kept thinking about how kind Koga was; giving her that beautiful valley. The kiss was the one thing she was focused on. Their lips were millimeters apart. 'Man, Koga, what have you done to me? Your lips almost touching mine. Oh, that was so incredible.' Kagome bit her bottom lip a little and noticed that Shippo had fallen asleep. She smiled lightly and made it into camp. She looked up to see a scowling-sleeping Inuyasha on a tree branch. 'So tense, what's up with him, I know I couldn't have made him that upset.' She sighed, laid in her sleeping bag and joined Shippo in peaceful slumber. Before she went to sleep she promised to talk to Inuyasha.  
  
Minor cliffhanger, I hope you like this chapter. I enjoy putting in a little comedy. Wait 'till the next chapter. You'll die out in laughter (hopefully).  
  
*Inuyasha*~ 'humpf' Yeah sure, it's not so funny  
  
You're just mad because it is and I made you do it *hahahaha*  
  
*Inuyasha*~ I'm going to kill you!!!  
  
Kagome-  
  
*Kagome*~ SIT BOY!!!  
  
*Inuyasha*~ Ahhh! *Thump*  
  
Enjoy the next chapter people! REVIEW ALWAYS! Imma go have fun with Inuyasha! 


	4. Fun in the Sun

I LOVED THE REVIEWS! Thank you so much. A lot of good advice too. I wrote this story on paper already I'm just typing it in so I add some changes! This chapter is LONG! Grab you popcorn and soda! In this chapter Inuyasha and Kagome get a little wet! Have fun!  
  
Fun in the Sun  
  
The three slept soundlessly all night until morning. Inuyasha woke from slumber and scratched behind one ear. He hopped down from the tree quietly and stared down at his lover. 'She smells so much like Koga, I'm glad Shippo came when he did, cause if he didn't, I, I don't know what I would have done.' Inuyasha took off for a morning stroll to clear his head.  
  
A few hours later Kagome woke up. She picked up Shippo and woke him up also. She packed up all of the camp equipment and waited a few minutes for Inuyasha to return.  
  
"Inuyasha, we're ready to go to Kaede's." Kagome said.  
  
"Humpf," Inuyasha turned around and started walking towards the village.  
  
Kagome looked on worriedly and sighed, "Ready to go Shippo?" She asked the small fox on her shoulder.  
  
"Uh Huh," Shippo nodded his head and smiled.  
  
^.~  
  
The group walked for about 30 minutes until they reached the village. Inuyasha jumped into his normal tree and sulked in loneliness. Kagome and Shippo walked into the hut and confronted Kaede.  
  
"So child, how is yee search coming?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Well, we found one shard and were out to look for another tomorrow and then I'm off home for 5 days," Kagome said wearily. "You know I am gonna take a swim."  
  
"Can I go Kagome?" Shippo asked jumping up and down.  
  
"No Shippo, I want to be alone right now," she sighed a smile.  
  
"Oh, Okay," Shippo pouted.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours." She grabbed her pack, bow, and quiver then took off.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down in front of her and crossed his arms, "where are you going?" He asked strongly.  
  
"I'm sorry dad, can a girl have some privacy?" She shot back at him sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "dad?"  
  
"Oh, forget it, lost puppy," She said the last 2 words under her breath.  
  
"What was that!" he snarled.  
  
"Inuyasha," she stared at him and threw her arms into the air. "Do you have to know every move I make?" She questioned him.  
  
"Just tell me where you're going." He closed his eyes and waited for her to say 'I'm going to meet Koga.'  
  
"I'm going to take a swim," she said lowering her arms. "Can I go now?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Is it alright for me to go with you?" He asked staring into her widened eyes.  
  
Kagome gasped slightly and smiled. "Why not?" She smiled and led the way. 'Why does he want to come with me for? I thought he was mad at me.' She turned her head around to see Inuyasha staring directly at her. She quickly turned her head and blushed. After a few minutes Inuyasha and Kagome made it to a lake.  
  
"Inuyasha, I bought you some swim trunks to wear." Kagome reached into her pack and found a pair of red swim trunks for him.  
  
"What are swim trunks for?" He asked scratching behind one ear.  
  
"They're shorts that are easier to swim in; they give you more comfort in the water," she explained.  
  
"What ever, give 'em here," he held out his hand and Kagome threw them at his head. She laughed at the trunks over his face. "Arrg!" He growled and went into the bushes.  
  
Kagome went the opposite way and searched her pack for her one-piece bathing suit. She couldn't find it, but she found a two-piece bikini. 'Oh man, mom! You must have packed the wrong suit.' Kagome sighed and began to disrobe. The bathing suit was read the top tied around the neck and back, while the bottom had string on the sides. 'Oh man, Inuyasha doesn't need to think of me as a slut too.' She grabbed her towel and covered herself up. She went to the lake to see a bare chest Inuyasha. Her jaw dropped at the sight of his perfect bare skin. She shut her mouth and walked towards him, he put the trunks on perfectly.  
  
"Nice job with the trunks Inuyasha." Kagome complemented his with a smile.  
  
"I'm not an idiot you know," he growled.  
  
"I never said that you were, you did though." She giggled.  
  
"Aren't you getting in the damn lake?" He crossed his arms and stared at her in confusion. "Are you going in there like that?" He asked pointing to her towel.  
  
"No, I, um," she blushed. "I'm not taking my towel in, it's just," she bit her bottom lip and looked away.  
  
"What?" He stepped forward looking at her flush.  
  
"No use of hiding it," Kagome sighed and dropped her towel.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped down to the rocky ground; he almost drooled over the sight of her just wearing a tiny red piece of cloth over her private areas.  
  
Kagome placed her hands at her hips and lightly chuckled. "My face is up here, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hear her; all he could do was stare at her beautiful, perfect, flawless body and dream about taking her right here and now.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's chin and their eyes met, "Inuyasha do I look that bad?" She smiled a little.  
  
"Not in a million years," he said staring at her body again. 'What did I just say? Oh, who cares?' Images of him and Kagome going at it were running a marathon in his head. He could feel his heat rising in his body.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'It's no use we'll never move from this spot, and did he actually say 'not in a million years'?' Kagome looked down and saw that Inuyasha was erect and she gasped. Does 'Inuyasha even know about this?' "Um, Inuyasha I think we should get cleaned up before it gets late." She walked into the water and Inuyasha followed like a dog on a leash.  
  
Once Inuyasha and Kagome were in the water Inuyasha lost track of her body and woke up. He shook hi head and backed away from her. 'What the hell was I doing? Oh, shit! I have an erection; I hope she didn't see it. Gods that would be embarrassing.' Inuyasha blushed and frowned; his ears lowered and he let off soft cries.  
  
Kagome smiled in awe. 'He looks like a little puppy, I bet he feels ashamed for doing that.' She walked towards him and touched his cheek. His ears and eyes went up and he stared incredulously at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha it's okay for what you did, it's a guy thing, I understand," Kagome dared the impossible and hugged him gently.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at her hair in shock. 'What's she doing? Why am I letting her? But I don't want to let go.' He hugged her tight and buried his face in her hair. He sniffed in her sweet sent and began to relax.  
  
Kagome could feel his back muscles relax and she smiled. She also felt another thing poking her thigh. She smiled again knowing what it was. 'Did I do this to him? Wow, I didn't know I was attractive enough to cause this.'  
  
Inuyasha felt his loins heat up and attempted to break away but Kagome held him tight.  
  
"Don't let go of me Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha gave up; he hugged her tight and relaxed. 'What am I doing, she actually likes doing this, with me for that matter, I actually like doing this.' "Kagome I really have to let go,' he whispered.  
  
"I feel so comfortable like," she stared in his big golden eyes, those eyes that she could get lost in for all eternity, "Inuyasha, do I really make you like this?" She asked pushing against his hips.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes became extra wide. "Kagome!" He growled closing his eyes and blushing.  
  
"Do you like me Inuyasha?" She asked staring into his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you," she blushed, " have feelings for me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away and swallowed hard. 'Damn, I can't tell her, that will prove I'm weak. Damn my human heritage.' His eyes shot open noticing Kagome nibbling on his neck. 'What is she doing to me?' "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" She looked up at his face noticing how nervous he was.  
  
He stared hard at her, "I, I, I do have feeling for you, strong ones." He gulped, waiting for her response.  
  
Kagome smiled and splashed water in his face. She giggled at the shocked look on his face.  
  
He grinned, "You shouldn't have done that!" He picked her up bridle style and threw her a good 5 feet away.  
  
She screamed and splashed awkwardly in the water. She got up coughing up water hearing Inuyasha laugh then stop quickly. She looked up at him; blushing and staring hungrily at her. "What?" She asked. She looked down and realized that her top come off, "Eeeep!" She covered up her breast and yelled, "SIT!" She grabbed her top and tied it back on. "What a perv," she growled.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the water and coughed madly," Kagome!" He yelled between coughs.  
  
"Serves you right! What did you expect?" She shot at him.  
  
He started laughing again. "You still looked funny when you landed."  
  
"Oh you!" She ran towards him and jumped on him knocking then down. Kagome didn't know they drifted off in taller water than her; she began to take in water.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her up and held her tight.  
  
Kagome coughed a few times and stared at him. "Thank you," she smiled and tickled his chest with her fingertips.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Short stuff, you would have drowned if it wasn't for me."  
  
Kagome wiped the long wet bangs from his eyes, "Who you calling short?" She splashed him with water and laughed.  
  
"Do you really want another?" He smirked evilly.  
  
"I'm taking you with me," she smiled.  
  
"And how exactly would you do that?" He asked giving her another evil grin.  
  
Kagome smiled evilly and ducked his head underwater. She swam away before he could get her.  
  
"Oh, *cough* you don't!" He swam like a shark and grabbed her ankle. He pulled her into his arms and threw her to shallower water.  
  
She got up and yelled, "Cheater! You swim faster," she got out of the water and headed for her pack.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked swimming towards her.  
  
"Washing myself and my hair," she pulled out a bar of soap and two bottles: shampoo and conditioner.  
  
"What's this stuff?" he asked walking next to her.  
  
She started rubbing the soap on her and massaging the other around her body. "This is soap, it helps you he clean. Want some?" She asked handing him the soap. "Careful, it's slippery."  
  
He grabbed it and nearly dropped it. "Damn slippery thing!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Told ya, now just do what you saw me do."  
  
Inuyasha obeyed and started the method Kagome was using. "Okay done, now what?"  
  
"Now!" She grabbed his arm and they both splashed into the water. They both popped back up and laughed.  
  
"You know, you could have just told me," he grinned.  
  
"If I did, where would be the fun in that?" She smiled and walked back to the bank. She then grabbed her bottles and started washing her hair and Inuyasha just sat in the water and watched. When Kagome finished she washed out her hair and brushed it straight. She stared at him and thought. 'I wonder if he'll let me wash his hair." She walked over to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, is it alright if I wash and brush your hair?"  
  
He stood up and walked towards her, "What for?"  
  
"When was the last time you washed your hair?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, all right," he moaned and sat on a rock.  
  
Kagome gave a happy smile as she got her bottles. She gently massaged his scalp with her fingers. 'Hi hair is so soft.' She remembered that dogs don't like anything in their ears so she watched out for them. She told him to get up and wash out the shampoo and he did as told. She then, put in the conditioner in his hair and used the same method. "Inuyasha, wash out your hair one more time," she said as she laid out her towel.  
  
"Humpf," and he washed out hair. He came back and looked at Kagome, " Now what?"  
  
"Lay down on the towel so I can brush your hair out." She patted the towel and smiled.  
  
He walked to the towel and laid himself down. He crossed his arms and laid his head on them to the side were she could brush with ease.  
  
Kagome started brushing his silky hair and after a while all the knots were gone and he stopped grunting. Soon his hair was dry and when she ran her fingers through his hair it was like touching a soft spring breeze. She kept brushing even though her work was done. The soft texture of his hair made her brush even more. 'Wait a minute,' She leaned closer to his face and saw that he was sleeping. 'Wow! He must have really felt comfortable.' She smiled and was thinking, 'No, I can't do this, why would I want to?' She gave into temptation and kissed his cheek. To her amazement he didn't wake up or flinch; he just relaxed even more this made her smile. 'Aw, he looks like a helpless puppy.' Kagome set down her brush and smelled his hair. 'I did a good job.' She looked up and noticed his ears were twitching. Kagome bit her bottom lip and attempted another impossible act. She started rubbing and scratching his ears, and he didn't budge!  
  
"So soft," Kagome smiled and continued stroking the soft texture of his demonic ears. Kagome sang into his ear:  
  
"Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."  
  
She sat up and sighed. 'Is that a smile on Inuyasha's face?' She shook him and called his name. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha! It's time to go." She noticed he wasn't budging so she walked towards his face. She kneeled down and slapped his face. "Inuyasha wake up!" She screamed causing Inuyasha to sit up quickly.  
  
"Wha? Hey, why'd you hit me for?" He said wiping his eyes. "Damn, why the hell did you hit me?"  
  
"For your information you fell asleep and I had to wake you up." She shot back at him.  
  
"I fell asleep? Um?" He scratched his head, 'how could I have fallen asleep? Kagome and me were left venerable.' He thought. "I shouldn't have fell asleep, you could have been hurt," he growled at his carelessness.  
  
"The important thing is that we weren't hurt." She assured him with a smile. "Lets go; oh, you're hair smells and looks better now," she said as she walked away to get changed.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed some hair and took a sniff. 'Pretty fresh.' He went off the other direction and put on his kimono. When he returned, Kagome was standing in her school uniform with her pack.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Inuyasha walked up to her and held her hand.  
  
Kagome blushed and smiled up at him. "Alright," they both walked back to the village hand-in-hand.  
  
Little did they know, Koga saw the whole thing; 'Damn him! He won't get away with this.' He growled and followed them slowly.  
  
*Went through 5 buckets of popcorn* Wow that was long but I loved it! I hope you all love it too, Thankx for taking the time to read this extremely long chapter, Review plz! (Also check out me new story 'The Boy is Mine" the 1st chapter will be here 2/25/03!) 


	5. The Meeting of Rivals

New chapter people! Thankx for all the review and all the new reviews for my story The Boy Is Mine. I hope all of you like this chapter by the title I think you can tell what's all about, A hum- without further ado, presenting THE CHAPTER!  
  
The Meeting of Rivals  
  
"Kagome! I thought you wanted to go alone!" Shippo yelled at the hand-in- hand couple.  
  
"Shippo, I-." Kagome started.  
  
"No! You like dog boy more than me! Shippo yelled and cried. He stared hard at Inuyasha and took off into the wood.  
  
"Shippo, come back!" Kagome called. She was about to run after him when Inuyasha grabbed her arm," let me go, I have to go get Shippo!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Kagome it's to dangerous I'll go get him," he stared seriously at her and ran after Shippo.  
  
"I have to get Shippo," she whispered.  
  
"Stay child, yee will see young Shippo soon and Inuyasha." Kaede assured her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright."  
  
^.~  
  
'Stupid dog breath, why'd he go with her- he's probably Kagome's favorite now.' Shippo thought, still running through the woods. "Awgh," Shippo opened his eyes and saw he was up side down. He looked and saw a man with a ponytail, headband, and blue eyes. "Put me down wolf!" He yelled struggling to get free.  
  
"Now, what's a little kitsune doing in the woods alone?" Koga grinned at Shippo evilly.  
  
"Let me go!" Shippo tried punching him but he was getting nowhere and making now progress. "What the heck do you want?" He stopped struggling and crossed his arms.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until Inuyasha gets here, so I can kill him." He grinned at the thought of killing his rival.  
  
"NO, INUYA-." Shippo yelled but Koga covered his mouth.  
  
"No need to yell, he'll be here in 5, 4, 3, 2-." Koga counted off when Inuyasha jumped in front of them.  
  
"KOGA!" He snarled cracking his knuckles. "What the hell are you doing here? Put down the fox!" He growled ready to fight.  
  
Koga dropped Shippo and he took off running. "I knew he would do the trick." He smirked at the running fox. "So Inuyasha, your finally here," he then drew a frown. "You have some nerve hitting on my woman!" he growled.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha then smirked. "I didn't see you name on her anytime yesterday," he chuckled.  
  
"You're die, you bastard!" Koga charged straight at Inuyasha with rage in his eyes.  
  
*CLIFFHANGER!!!* Yeah finally I made another one to make u all crazy! Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's short who care the next chapter will be too because this chapter and the next were 1 but I decided to make a cliffhanger and make you all crazy! The hcapter will be up soon, ENJOY! 


	6. The Interrupted Battle

Hey I loved the reviews, SO NICE! I hope you all enjoy this chapter it's kinda heartbreaking but in the next chapter it's nothing but love making! Warning the next chapter is not for people 13 and under! If you read ch. 7 I have no account over you.  
  
The Interrupted Battle  
  
Kagome was growing extremely impatient; it had almost been an hour or more. 'What is taking so long?' Kagome thought pacing outside Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo called a few feet away from the village.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome saw him and ran to him.  
  
Shippo jumped into her arms and hugged her. "Ka-go-me," he said with exhaustion. "In-nu-ya-sha, Ko-ga, fight-ing," he managed to get out.  
  
Kagome gasped. She set down Shippo and looked at him. "Go to Kaede's and stay there. I'll be back, okay." She stared at him as serious as ever. Her eyes slowing with love, fear, comfort, and plead. He nodded and ran to the hut.  
  
Kagome turned and closed her eyes and concentrated, 'there!' She felt two powers entwining in a battle, then she took off running. 'It's all my fault- if I hadn't have came between them like I did- this wouldn't be happening.' She fought her tears by her anger towards herself. She could hear two voices screaming war cries and grunting and they felt pain. 'I'm to late.' She ran through some bushes when she saw two recognizable demons covered in blood looking exhausted. 'Oh my gosh!' The demons charged at each other when she screamed, "STOP IT!!!"  
  
The two stopped and looked at the woman who they were fighting for, "Kagome," they both said.  
  
"You idiots, why would you fight over something as stupid as this; which one of you gets me is not your decision, it's mine! Koga," she darted her anger stare at him. "How could you sink so low, I know you captured Shippo to lure Inuyasha to you. Inuyasha!" She then stared hard at him. "I don't think the mighty Inuyasha would waste his "precious" time fighting over a wench!" She stopped and panted. "Seeing you two like this hurts more than all your pain put together," she began to sob; she looked at their shameful glares. "You two- just- just LEAVE ME ALONE!" She covered her face with her hands and ran towards the well.  
  
She made it there and hopped in; she went into her house, not speaking to anyone. She went to her room and cried herself to peaceful slumber on her bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Koga left their battle and went to care for their wounds. Koga after a long while finally went home after a long time staying near the village. At his home in his bedchamber hey lay grieving over what his beloved had said:  
  
How could you sink so low, I know you captured Shippo to lure Inuyasha to you!  
  
That look in her eyes; that sorry, anger, grief, pain, and hurt look in her eyes overcame him and broke every emotion in his body. Those eyes, telling him 'I'm never, ever going to forgive you' look ate at him like a vulture striping a carcass. This brought guilt, pain, and suffers to his heart. 'She'll never be mine now.' He lay still in his bed letting his tears fall like raindrops in a tropical forest. He stayed in this state for hours.  
  
Inuyasha, fully healed, high in the God tree, sat sulking in the dim moonlight. He hated seeing Kagome cry, it made every bone in his body break. He sat in his tree thinking, 'why did she think that I thought she was a wench? She knows that I feel different about her- I thought she knew that at the lake- I- well, I fell a sleep under her touch- I've never done that to anyone besides my mother.' He leaned against the trunk and crossed his arms. 'She won't be back for a while. I better give her, her space.' He sighed and fell asleep.  
  
Lovely chapter HUH! *wink* *wink* I know u must have read what I put at the top, because its VERY important. Kiddys close your eyes plz! The next chapter is the romantic part of the story. Review PLZ! 


	7. The Song Of Love

Sorry I took so long to update this chappy, I had to do some school work and I went to a chiropractor to get my bones popped, *That felt sooooo good!* Now, kiddies close your eyes, in this chapter two people act out love. I have no control over anyone 13 years and under reading this chapter. Don't worry it's just a lime chapter, not really a lemon ~ (NC17) this is not that bad. Enjoy.  
  
The Song Of Love  
  
Kagome awoke in her bed, with the sun hitting her face. She felt peaceful and at ease. She didn't think about what happened last night.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened her door, "Honey, can I come in?" She asked poking her head in.  
  
"Yes, Mom," Kagome yawned.  
  
Her mother sat on the bed and wiped her laying daughters bangs away from her face. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked, concern in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she closed her eyes and sighed. "Mom, can I stay home from school today? I don't feel up to it," she begged her mom with plea in her voice.  
  
"Just today, but this up coming Monday, you're at school for the whole week, okay?"  
  
"It doesn't matter; I won't be going for a while," she rolled over and pulled her covers up, "Mom?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"How- how did you and dad fall in love?"  
  
"Well, fate."  
  
"Tell me about it, please," Kagome turned on her back and looked at her mother.  
  
"It happened when I went to Tokyo Central Park," she smiled and went on. "I was alone and I was sad because I broke up with my last boyfriend. He was nice, but he cheated on me. I was upset so I took a stroll to clear my head. I wasn't paying any attention when I ran into a boy, your father; he had beautiful hazel eyes and a face that shone like the sun. It was love at first sight for me. He smiled and bowed in apology. To my inconvenience, my ex-boyfriend showed up and dragged me back with him. I screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't let go. Your father punched him and as soon as I knew it, they were fighting over me. I was so upset and hated seeing the two men I care about get hurt, I screamed, 'STOP!' I ran to your father, because I knew he was the one gave my heart to, forever. I helped him to his feet and we walked to the nearest bench. My ex was long gone, cause I gave him that 'I'm never ever going to talk to you again' look. When we sat down my heart nearly broke at his bruised and bleeding face, but even with all that I still saw his inner beauty. He thanked me for assisting him. He touched my cheek and said, "You're the one I'd die for," he leaned forward and gave me a romantic kiss." Mrs. Higurashi smiled through her tears and placed a hand on her daughters face. "Now you know that true love conquers all." Her mothers got up and walked out, closing the door with her exit.  
  
Kagome stared blankly at her door and thought, "my mom had the same situation as me. I know both guys and never went out with either of them. What can I do? How can a girl in this predicament choose? She remembered her mom's words, 'true love conquers all." She lay on her pillow and closed her eyes. 'I'll sleep on it.' She smiled slightly and slipped off to pleasant dreams.  
  
^.~  
  
Shippo, lost in his thoughts, sat in Kaede's hut thinking of who-knows- what; Kagome, Inuyasha, or himself.  
  
Inuyasha, however, was taking this harder than anyone. He sat in that same tree either sulking, thinking, or maybe even crying. Crying? How can this be? The great Inuyasha, strong, confident, and brave, crying. He wouldn't eat nor sleep, just sit in his tree waiting; hoping that his Kagome would return to his side.  
  
Koga was in the same position Inuyasha was. He ignored his fellow wolves, never ate, sleep, or move. How could he have missed her opinion on which she wanted? How foolish he was to ignore her play in love. He hated himself for being so selfish; he swore to himself that he would go back to her in the village in 1 week.  
  
^.~  
  
A week passed and Kagome did her school work, homework, and brainwork on Inuyasha and Koga; all this thinking gave her a lot of stress but she was strong enough to deal with is. She also had to deal with Hojo; she told him upfront that she didn't want to be in a relationship with him at the moment because she was to stresses and many other reasons kept under wraps.  
  
When Kagome made her was home from school, everyone was gone. Her mom took her time at the hospital with Souta and her grandpa was out for an afternoon stroll. Kagome packed her bag, ready to go back to the feudal era with her decision. She wrote a note to her family telling she was leaving. After she was done she heard her window open. She looked and saw a hurt, worn and torn Inuyasha, who looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She ran and grabbed him before he could fall. Oh, Inuyasha, what happened to you?"  
  
He barely stood up with the support of Kagome, he stared at her and he spoke, "Kagome," and then passed out.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome laid him down gently on the carpet floor and ran to the bathroom. She filled a cup with water and ran to his side. She lifted his head and slowly poured water down his throat.  
  
Soon after taking good gulps of water Inuyasha woke to two watery eyes staring at him. "Kagome," he smiled and lifted his head to entwine their lips in a kiss.  
  
Kagome returned the kiss without hesitation. She opened her mouth and their tongues greeted each other happily. She broke the kiss and smiled. "You're my choice, I choose you for me, Inuyasha." She helped him up and hugged him tightly. "Have you ate anything lately?" She asked in his silver hair.  
  
He pulled away from her and said, "Not in 4 days," he smiled weakly.  
  
"My gods Inuyasha, come one, I'll make you some ramen." She looked at him and his eyes lit up.  
  
Once they we're down stairs Kagome made ramen in the microwave.  
  
Inuyasha ate it so quickly that Kagome had to fix him up another, this time he took his time. He finished his second bowl of ramen and apologized to Kagome, "I'm sorry I worried you with my appearance."  
  
"It's okay, I'm just glad that you weren't hurt." She placed her hand on his and dragged him upstairs. When she got into the room she closed and locked the door behind them. *Wink* *wink* She went to her radio and played some soothing music.  
  
"Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you something, I should have told you far to long ago." She sat on her bed and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?" He sat next to her.  
  
"I- I love you," she spoke softly, almost a whisper.  
  
"What?" he asked kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands. He stared deep into her eyes.  
  
She breathed deep and exhaled, "I said that, I love you." She spoke clearly enough for anyone in the room to hear.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her dumbfounded, "Kagome, since- since when?"  
  
She let out a deep breath, "That day I came back to this world when you sent me back," she closed her eyes and saw the image of her and Inuyasha hugging.  
  
"Me too," he spoke softly.  
  
Kagome gasped slightly and bit her bottom lip. "Really?" she asked a little confused.  
  
"I never felt that way with anyone, when I thought you were never coming back, my strength weakened and I felt empty," he growled a little and looked at the floor.  
  
Kagome raised his head and smiled, "Its funny how two opposites can attract," she then kissed him deeply.  
  
Inuyasha, still kissing Kagome laid her on her bed. He climbed on top of her and removed her shirt. He broke the kiss and spoke, "I want you, Kagome," he stared at her with lust and love in his eyes.  
  
"I want you too," Kagome leaned up and began removing his fire-rat jacket; she removed his undershirt and saw that muscle bound chest.  
  
Inuyasha removed her skirt and bra. He kissed her neck as Kagome removed his pants. She ran her hands down his back until and found he wasn't wearing undies! Inuyasha smiled up from her neck and took off her panties. As he started seducing Kagome a song joined them from Kagome's radio.  
  
"Oh, thinking about our younger years. It was only you and me; we were young and wild and free. Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before, but that's over now. You keep me comin' back for more."  
  
Inuyasha left soft petal kisses down Kagome's chest. Savoring every moment that would unite then forever.  
  
"Baby you're all that I want, when you're laying here in my arms. Finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, it isn't to hard to see, we're in heaven."  
  
Kagome moaned in pleasure as she moved with every ministration. 'God, I can't believe it's actually happening. His mouth and tongue, its like he's drinking me. She smiled and kept moving.  
  
"Oh, once in your life you'll find someone, who will turn your world around. Pick you up when you're feeling down. Now nothing can change what you mean to me. There's a love that can take, just hold me now, and our love will light the way."  
  
Inuyasha continued to kiss down her stomach until he reached her navel, he kissed and softy licked around it and in it, enjoying the sounds of pleasure Kagome was letting out. He had enough ignore that place with all women have, the place that would join them.  
  
"Baby you're all that I want, when you're laying here in my arms. Finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. Love is all that I need, and I found there in your heart, it isn't to hard to see, we're in heaven."  
  
When Inuyasha was through with her women-hood he came to her lips and kissed her tenderly, letting his hands roam around her whole body; leaving no part unexplored. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her, "Kagome, are you ready?"  
  
She clasped her hand around his man-hood and stroked it gently. Inuyasha closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
Kagome had no hesitation, she smiled and pulled him into her, Inuyasha looked in her dewy eyes, and readied himself for performing the act of love.  
  
"I've been waiting for so long for something to arrive, and love to come along."  
  
Inuayasha and Kagome let out moans and groans as they entwined their bodies to make one whole.  
  
"Now our dreams are commin' true, for the good times and the bad, I'll be standing there by you."  
  
With one push they both reached their peak and lay together in exhaustion. Inuyasha laid his head on her chest and rested.  
  
Kagome was the first to speak, "I love making love to you- do you love making love to me?" She asked turning her head to stare at him.  
  
"Yeah," he answered calmly.  
  
"More than you like killing demons?" she smirked.  
  
"Yeah, way more," he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Baby you're all that I want, when you're laying here in my arms. Finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven. Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, it isn't to hard to see we're in heaven, oh. we're in heaven."  
  
What a long Chappy! I hope you all loved this chapter. The song above is called "Heaven" by DJ Sammy, (the candle light version) I hope Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship offended no one, I know you all wanted Koga, but he will have his revenge. Pay close attention to the ending Cause there are only 1 chapter left. I hope you all paid attention to the beginning also. Have fun! The reason why this story is short is because I will lose AOL on the 23rd of this March. Please review for me! 


	8. A Broken Wolfs' Heart

Here it is! The final chapter, plz don't be mad at me for making it short. I had to do that because I'm leaving AOL soon. I enjoyed getting all those reviews! Just a warning! This chapter might make a lot of Koga fans very, VERY angry. PLZ! Don't hurt me or give me a bad review =*(. This might make you want to cry.  
  
A Broken Wolfs' Heart  
  
An hour later they both got dressed and headed for the well. The sun had just set when they jumped. They got out of the well and Koga was standing a few feet away with an incredulous look upon his face. That looked instantly turned to anger; he then charged at Inuyasha.  
  
When Inuyasha saw this he pushed Kagome out of the way and stood crackling his knuckles ready for battle. Koga yelled a war cry and swiped Inuyasha's shoulder with his claws.  
  
Inuyasha winced and jumped on the rim of the well, " What the hell do you want, Koga?"  
  
A single tear ran down the wolf demons face, "How could you mate with her! You took her, my WOMAN! YOU BASTARD!" Koga charged once again at Inuyasha.  
  
"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha yelled throwing his blood at Koga. Koga was hit badly in the chest; blood sprang out like rain falling down a window, but he ignored the pain. "Koga, she picked me, it's over, there's nothing you can do!" he warned Koga but he was too mad to listen.  
  
"Stop, Koga!" Kagome yelled holding up her bow and a readied arrow. "Swear I'll do it if-if you do-," Soon many arrows were around him from villagers from the village.  
  
Koga stared at Kagome in slight fear. 'My dream is coming true. NO!' Koga sank to his knees and continued to cry softly, "Go ahead! Kill me! I have nothing to live for now, let alone live with."  
  
"Hold your fire!" Kagome told the archers, but one arrow pierced Koga's side, "I said hold your fire!" She looked over the a hurt Koga, "Koga, don't talk like that."  
  
Koga stood up and looked at her through his dewy eyes, "You'll always have me, ya know," he slightly smiled and sprang up into the dark sky holding his chest and side. He then took off into the darkness of the forest.  
  
The villagers retreated back to their homes. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and they walked back to the village.  
  
Meanwhile, Koga staggered to the cliff where he showed Kagome his valley. "I'll always love you, Kagome," he drifted off to death and fell down into the river.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were in Kaede's hut. While Kaede was treating Inuyasha, Kagome stood outside the hut thinking about what was happening to Koga, 'I hope he didn't do anything foolish.' She kept thinking about those words until Inuyasha stepped outside.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to go home?" he asked taking her hands.  
  
"I have a better place I want to go," she smiled at him and started walking. The whole time they stayed silent. They walked until they reached the cliff above the valley.  
  
"What's this place?" Inuyasha asked staring in awe at the valley's features.  
  
"It's mine, Ko- Koga gave it to me," she lowered her head. "He took me here that day you were mad at me," she looked up and saw that he was smiling at her.  
  
"I could never be mad at you."  
  
"Liar," she gave a sly smile.  
  
Inuyasha smiled again and kissed her passionately. A few seconds later the sun rose and they looked at the shimming valley.  
  
A single tear fell from Kagome's eye, and she smiled slightly, "Koga was right, it is really beautiful at sunrise." They both sat down and saw the valley change into a beautiful enchanted open field or loveliness.  
  
Little did they know, was Koga's body swiftly was washed down the river, this claimed that it was always Koga's valley.  
  
*Went through 7 boxes of tissues* That was so sad for me even though I was the one who wrote it! I hope all the people wont kill me for making Koga die, but I always like a little drama in my stories. In high school I'm taking drama, so that's were I like to do drama and poetry. I'll miss you all when I leave AOL. Plz read my last long story on FF.net The Boy Is Mine. =*( Buh Bye! 


End file.
